The present invention relates to a sliver guide for use in an open-end spinning frame, and more particularly to a sliver guide for guiding a sliver to a collector in a spinning frame.
Ordinarily, a sliver as supplied to an open-end spinning frame is reduced in diameter by a gatherer and then a trumpet in a drawing frame, and thereafter is forcibly pressed by a calendar roller and coiled in a can by a coiler. The sliver thus treated has a hard central core twisted by being coiled. When such sliver is supplied directly from the can to a spinning unit in the open-end spinning frame, the sliver is twisted and the fibers are loosened, resulting in the difficulty that the sliver is not uniformly gripped and fed along to be properly opened. More specifically, the fibers in the hard core of the sliver are relatively easily pulled by a feed unit, while fibers around the core tend to be delayed. As a result, portions of the sliver may loosen within the collector, whereupon it may not be uniformly gripped, fed along, and opened. Spun yarn formed by such sliver is likely to have thin and thick portions, and to have grain variations and neps.